Terminology
This page will cover various types of terminology found in the You-Zitsu series. Attribute : Also known as S-System's Private Points in the anime, S-Point is a unique feature of Kōdo Ikusei Senior High School that is claimed to largely shape the students' future. The concept of this system has yet to be revealed. Class Points '(クラスのポイント): Class Points are evenly given to students in each class and varies between classes, depending on class' performance. They are announced every month. '''Private Points '(???): '''Statistical Ranking '''(???): * '''Academic Ability (?) (学力): * Intellectual Ability (?) (知性): * Judgment (?) (判斷力): * Physical Ability (?) (身体能力): * Teamwork (?) (協調性): Organizations Classes In this academic institution, under the arrangement of S-points (S-System in its anime adaptation), classes from each year level are divided into four and are ranked accordingly to assimilate and practice meritocracy. * A-Class * B-Class * C-Class * D-Class Student Council This is the central body of the school organized and conducted by selected students in the academy. They are responsible not only for watchlisting class points ranking but also they preside for judicial processes inside the institution. Currently, the only known members of this organization are Manabu Horikita (Class 3-A, Student Council President), and Akane Tachibana (Class 3-A, Student Council Secretary). Recent volumes of the light novel suggest that the student council vice-president is , an individual from Class 2-A who emerged from Class 1-B alone. Faculty ''': It is not clear whether the teachers for each academic subject are rotated per classes, however one thing's for sure, the homeroom teacher for each class never get replaced until the graduation. So far, the only known homeroom teachers are the following: Sae Chabashira (Class 1-D), Chie Hoshinomiya (Class 1-B), Kazuma Sakagami (Class 1-C), and Majima (Class 1-A) Official Clubs Archery Society This is a sports organization that is devoted to '''archery, which is a sport, practice or skill of using a bow to propel arrows. The only known member of this club is Akito Miyake. Art Club This is an organization that is devoted to arts. All forms of art are invited in this club and every member is open to express their art dedication in the ways they can. The only known member of this club is Chihiro Shiranami. Basketball Club This is a sports organization that is devoted to basketball, a very well-known non-contact ball game played on a rectangular court. It is known that they have the student council's permission on training for hours at the school covered court. New members are also given the chance to be drafted, a privilege which enables them to play with the regulars in the club.You-Zitsu (Anime): Season 1, Episode 4 The only known members of this club are: Ken Sudō, Kyogo Komiya, and Reon Kondo. Restaurant Club This is an organization that is devoted to strengthening skills related to restaurant managing. The only known member of this club is Satsuki Shinohara. Soccer Club This is a sports organization that is devoted to soccer, a very well-known team sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball. The only known member of this club is Yōsuke Hirata. Infrastructures Dormitories The only known building for dormitory purposes is where the main characters, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (who lives at 4/F), Suzune Horikita, and Kikyō Kushida, preside. It is a 14-storey building comprised of rooms that are individually divided among students. The first seven floors are dedicated to male students while the upper seven floors are for the female ones. You-Zitsu (Anime): Season 1, Episode 3 This building is arrayed by a pair of elevators, and possibly a section where the fire exit is positioned. You-Zitsu (Anime): Season 1, Episode 3 You-Zitsu (Anime): Season 1, Episode 4 Each room in this building has its distinctive security passcode which is accessible through duplicable green cards. You-Zitsu (Anime): Season 1, Episode 4 It is also known to be equipped with an internal telephone line system that is available all the time for all those that are residing in this building. You-Zitsu (Anime): Season 1, Episode 2 This building is known to be near with public spheres such as the park and boulevard. You-Zitsu (Anime): Season 1, Episode 3 Details about the head manor and dorm staff are yet to be revealed in the series. School Complex Mall Cafe SIVCAMERA Public Spheres Park Boulevard References